Queen Mab
| Status= | Species = Faerie | Place = Faerie | Powers = * Photokinesis * Telepathy * Enhanced strength * Shapeshifting * Electrokinesis | Actor = Rebecca Wisocky | Gender = | Profession= Queen of the Fae | hidep = yes }} Queen Mab is a powerful, telepathic faerie on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American guest starring actress Rebecca Wisocky, the Queen of the Faeries appears only on the episode in the series' fourth season. __TOC__ Personality Biography Background Queen Mab is Queen of the Faeries. Season 4 As Sookie Stackhouse, a half-faerie, has ended up in the Fae Realm, the supernatural location where faeries live, she eventually comes to meet Mab. Mab emerges as Sookie communicates with her grandfather Earl telepathically, warning Earl that they need to leave the Fae Realm. Mab picks up on Sookie's message to Earl and openly wonders what Sookie is afraid of. She reveals herself as Queen of the Fairies and offers Sookie a "light fruit". Sookie quickly discovers Mab has ordered for all humans of faerie descent to be brought to the Realm of Faerie, in order to eliminate any connection to the human world after Bill Compton breached Faerie. Sookie attacks Mab with photokinesis as Mab tries to force Sookie to eat a light fruit (the light fruits, as is later revealed, make a person unable to leave the Faerie Realm without dying). Queen Mab gives chase when the Stackhouses escape and seals the portal back to the mortal realm just as they pass through. Powers and Abilities As a full-blooded faerie, the complete extent of Mab's powers are not yet known. Mab is capable of performing fae magic- the most obvious being photokinesis in which she manipulates light energy as a form of attack against enemies. Mab might be able to do these things too, but she is also capable of telepathy, the ability to hear the thoughts of others and communicate mentally. She is physically stronger than a human, and can shapeshift, changing herself to appear more human-like and beautiful. She can also control the appearance of the Fae Realm to appear more appealing and beautiful, as well as manipulating the landscape that forms the portal between the human and fae realms. Her age is unknown but due the fact Fae Realm time is different than earth, she is presumably very old. Her powers should be comparable to those of Niall. Notes * Queen Mab is a fairy mentioned briefly in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. She is a popular character in literature and fiction featuring fairies, Shakespearean lore, or Celtic Britain, usually (though not always) as an antagonist. * Since Niall Brigant is also described as a faerie king, it is not clear precisely what Queen Mab's position in the faerie hierarchy is. It's possible that they are simply the rulers of rival tribes, that Niall rules a tribe while Mab rules a dimension, or that Mab is the "first among equals" of fae monarchs. Appearances Season 4 *"She's Not There" Category:Faeries Category:Telepaths Category:Royalty Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Season 4 Characters